My boyfriends
by twirlgurl5000
Summary: My name is Butters, and I want to tell you about the boyfriends I had in high school. KennyxButters, ClydexButtersxKenny, ClydexButters


My name is Butters, and I want to tell you about the boyfriends I had in high school. I didn't really have a lot of friends until then. I was kind of slow in school, and when some of the other kids were playing I'd just sit and talk to myself. But that changed when I went to high school and met Kenny.

I had my first sex with a guy when I was thirteen. Kenny's dad and my dad were friends, so it was okay if I went over to his house sometimes. I'd just started high school, and I though it was a big deal to hang out with a sixteen year old. And Kenny had an old truck so we could go get hamburgers and stuff.

Well, one night we were talking about sex at his house, and I got hard and embarrassed. He wanted it to happen of course, but id didn't realize that then.

See I was still pretty little my dick was smaller than anybody else's in the shower at school, and I'd barely started to get hair. I could cum but only a little. And I was short for my age too, even though I would be fourteen in a couple of months. I was always embarrassed because I looked so young.

Anyways, we wound up jacking each other off. It was the first time I'd ever done that, the first time I'd ever touched another guy's dick. His dick was a lot bigger than mine. I don't think I was even four inches then, and he was at least six. And he was thicker. His cockhead was so red and wet it was more like he was a grownup man. It looked huge to me! I couldn't believe that another boy would show me his dick and want to see mine, but the minute I saw it I wanted it.

I loved touching it and rubbing my fingers all over it. I'd played with my dick and jacked off some, but he showed me hot he wanted me to do him. I felt really guilty doing that but it was so exciting I sure didn't want to stop.. he came a lot more than I did when he jacked me off. But it sure feels better when somebody else jacks you off, like he said.

So we jacked each other off sometimes when I went over there. I always let him start it, because I was a little nervous about it. Once we got in his truck and when out for burgers. Afterwards, we drove around town a little and he reached over to stroke my dick through my pants; that was kind of cool, sexing like that while we drove all around town. Then we went to his house and jacked off.

Kenny was a really nice guy, and he was nice to me too. He didn't talk to me like I was just some dumb little kid, like some guys at school did. He even helped me with homework some, and that was important because my parents would ground me if I failed at school.

He asked me one day if I wanted to go to the movies with him and his friend Clyde. I didn't know Clyde but I'd seen him around school. Clyde was a senior, seventeen and pretty good looking. He was on the football team and was pretty popular. I figured Kenny wanted sex afterwards or something and maybe Clyde was into that too. So I said okay.

Kenny picked me up in his old pickup truck, then we went out into the city a little bit to pick up his friend. I scooted over and sat in the middle, with my feet on either side of the transmission hump. Clyde was pretty tall and muscular. He had brown hair he kept brushing out of his eyes. He looked nice in his t-shirt. He had long legs, and he sort of splayed the out a little so his leg was touching mine. I felt my dick getting stiff, but I couldn't very well hide it with my legs open like that. I wondered if maybe Clyde wasn't into jacking off, and he'd think I was weird or something if I had a hardon, but he didn't say anything. I couldn't tell if Kenny was hard or not.

It was mostly Kenny and Clyde who talked on the way back, I got a little nervous when Clyde put his arm sort of behind me on the back of the seat, but he didn't really touch me. I kept looking at his leg. He had strong thighs, I could tell. And when I glanced at his crotch I couldn't tell for sure if he was hard.

We got out tickets and some drinks, and Kenny led the way. We walked into what was the front of the theater and had to go up a lot of steps to get to the very back row. Kenny went in first and I followed him, so I was sitting between them. The projector was in a little room that jutted out, so it was like a little alcove where we were sitting.

When the movie started we all sort of slid down in our seats like you do at a movie, and it turned out that Kenny's leg was touching mine on one side, and Clyde's was touching mine on the other side. I didn't mind, it was kind of neat.

Pretty soon Clyde put his hand on my thigh, though so I knew he wanted in on the sex that Kenny and I did. I was a little nervous, especially since I didn't know Clyde very well, but I was okay with it. He was a big guy, a real athlete and as his hand move around just a little all I could do was wonder what his dick looked like, and if he was hard. In fact, I got hard again.

Then he started rubbing my thigh up and down some more, and that really got me hard. I know Kenny could see what was going on, but he didn't say anything. I looked around, but there wasn't anybody else in the short row we were sitting in, and the nearest people were several rows in front of us. So I just sat back and enjoyed it. Especially when his hand went down to the inside of my thigh, my dick was so hard it almost hurt.

Clyde moved his hand up to my crotch then squeezed a little. I know he could feel everything I had, even though it wasn't much. I had to keep from moaning out loud when I squeezed me there several times. I laid my head back on the seat again, and I couldn't help myself when I pressed my crotch up against his hand for more.

That's when I realized Kenny's hand was on my other leg. I looked over at him, and he was smiling and nodding at me. I can't describe it, but I knew it would be okay with Kenny there. So I opened my leg a little wider toward Kenny so he'd know I was okay with it.

I got scared though when Clyde moved his hand up to my waist and started fumbling with my belt. I put my hand over his to stop him and whispered that we couldn't do that here. I was afraid somebody would come up the aisle and see. But Clyde leaned over and whispered that it would be okay. He'd keep watch.

I was excited. I swallowed and breathed deeper to keep quiet, but I moved my hand away. Clyde unfastened my belt and unbuttoned the top of my fly. I had to wiggle around just a little so he could unzip me all the way. He did it slowly, I guess, so there wouldn't be any sound. But I realized the music with the movie was pretty loud sometimes. I looked down, and I could see the white triangle my briefs made.

Clyde slid his hand into my jeans, and I though he'd get my dick, but he didn't. He moved it over to stroke the inside of my thigh. I didn't have any hair on my legs at all, and his hand felt really nice on my smooth leg. But his arm kept sliding over the pouch of my briefs every now and then, and that sure felt good, too. And Kenny was kind of squeezing and stroking my other thigh, but his hand was on my jeans.

I was getting so hard I could hardly stand it. Then Clyde moved his hand up and cupped it over my pouch, since I wasn't that big, all my stuff was in his hand, dick and balls. He kept moving his fingers over the cotton just a little, and when he found my cockhead he played with it. I had just started a few weeks before to get a little precum when I got hard, right before I'd cum, and I could feel a wet spot starting. I know he could feel it, too, because he put his finger right on it. I groaned a little at that, but I turned it into a cough in case anybody heard.

Clyde moved his hand up to the waistband of my briefs and started to pull them down. I stopped him. That was too much, I thought. But Kenny squeezed my leg again, and when I looked at him, he was smiling and nodding. Somehow, I trusted him, I guess. So I let Clyde pull my briefs down just enough to get my dick out.

That sure looked weird, seeing my dick like that in the flickering light of the movie. I couldn't even see what little hair I had. But my dick was standing up. I'd jacked off lots of times staring at my dick, but it sure looked different when it was out in the open like that in a movie theater. I could even see that my cockhead was wet.

Clyde just held it for a minute, not stroking at all. He leaned in and whispered into my ear that it was a great prick I had. That sort of sent shivers through me, and I could feel my dick throb in his hand.

He pulled on it a few times and then whispered to me again. That's when I realized that he and Kenny had this all planned out. But I didn't mind. He said that if I let him jack me off right there, he'd give me a blow job when we left.

I knew what a blow job was. But I'd sure never had one. I really wanted to see what that would feel like, and it was like Clyde read my mind or something. He just leaned down real quick and put his lips around my cockhead and sucked just once. And then he sat up again. I almost jumped out of my seat, it felt so good.

He didn't even need to ask me again. I just lay back and let him play with my dick. He didn't stroke it fast, like I did sometimes when I really want to cum real bad. And I was starting to want to cum real bad. He slid his fingers up and down it, especially on the underside of it. And he'd move his thumb around my cockhead some. I knew he could feel the slickness of my precum.

My eyes were wide open as I watched his big hand play with my dick. I couldn't see it, but every now and then he'd move his fingers down and move my balls a little. For just a second I thought I really ought to be embarrassed that I had a dick not much bigger than a little kid, but then I just didn't care.

I whimpered just a little when I knew I would cum soon. He knew what that meant, and he started to stroke a little more regularly, but not any faster. I really needed to cum bad. So I started pushing my dick up into his hand as he jacked me off. I started shivering inside, and I knew it would be really soon.

At first I didn't know what Clyde was doing, but just as I was about to cum he put the palm of his other hand just an inch or so above my cockhead. And he kept pumping. I had to bite my tongue to keep quiet, but I was really shaking hard when I came. I guess it wasn't a lot -- sure not the amount somebody like Clyde could shoot -- but he got it all on his hand. I sighed real long when I finished cumming. He kept his hand around my dick. And I watched him move his other hand to his mouth and lick my cum off of it. I'd never tasted cum before, and I just watched him tongue my juice off his palm while he was watching me. That was really hot.

He licked his other hand, too, when he let go of my dick. Then he leaned in and whispered that I tasted good. That gave me a chill. I realized that this great-looking football player had just jacked me off, and then he'd eaten my cum! He smiled at me and licked his lips.

I looked over at Kenny, and he was smiling, too. And then I looked down and saw for the first time that he'd pulled his own dick out and had been jacking on it. All of a sudden, I wanted to feel that in my hand. I reached over and jacked him off. I liked the familiar feel of his thick cock in my hand, but it was a little more exciting sitting there during the movie. It didn't take long before he came, and he shot pretty hard, like he usually did. Most of it landed on the floor, I guess. But some of it may have landed on the back of the seat in front of us.

Some of his cum had gotten on my hand. So I licked at it. It didn't taste bad at all, like I expected. I sort of liked it. So I licked all of it off my hand. When I looked back over at Clyde, he was grinning. Kenny and I put our dicks away, and then Clyde got up. Kenny nudged me, so I guessed we were leaving. I wondered if maybe we'd have more sex someplace.

We got in Kenny's pickup and headed for the country. What happened next is important, and I've always tried to remember it as best I could. So, I'll just write it down like it happened. Clyde put his arm up behind me, like he had before. But then he moved it down so it was around my shoulders. It felt warm.

"You're a beautiful kid, Butters," Clyde said, grinning at me.

I think I blushed. Nobody had ever called me beautiful before. But I didn't really like being called a kid.

"Let me see," Clyde said, and with his other hand he unbuttoned my shirt and opened it. He laid his hand on my chest. His hand looked really big on my chest. My chest isn't much. It's flat except for my nipples. And my nipples are kind of big for a guy like me; they poof out some. I used to get teased about it in grade school.

He ran his finger over one of my nipples. I gasped at the feeling and lay my head back on his arm.

"Lovely little titties," Clyde muttered, and he continued to finger one. It got hard, and he flicked his finger over it again and again. "Like that, Butters?"

I couldn't even answer. I just looked up into his face. I was completely in his control then. I wanted him to touch me all over. His hand wandered over my chest and up to my shoulder. Then his fingers went under my shoulder, into my armpit.

"No hair yet?" He was smiling, so it wasn't like he was disappointed.

But I was embarrassed. I was such a little kid compared to this guy! But his fingers felt nice there, and I raised my arm just a little so he could play with my pit some. I could hardly breathe.

"You're right, Kenny," Clyde said, looking over at his friend. "This boy is gorgeous. Let's head to that place."

I had already figured that Kenny had arranged all this, so I didn't really mind what Clyde said. Clyde pulled me a little closer to him with the arm that was around my shoulder, and his other hand played around on my chest.

"You don't have much hair down there, do you?" he asked.

"Jus... just a little. Just started," I stammered.

Maybe I should have been embarrassed about that, but somehow I wasn't. Somehow, I knew he'd like my dick with almost no hair. Of course, he'd already had it in his hand. He already knew how little it was.

Kenny pulled off the blacktop onto a gravel road. We didn't go much farther before he pulled onto a little dirt road that wound up in the middle of some woods. The road just stopped, and Kenny pulled the truck over to the grass on one side and stopped it.

"Let's piss," Kenny said, and he got out of the pickup.

Clyde opened the door, but then he pulled my shirt out of my pants. When I got out, I was shirtless. I was embarrassed again. I was the only one without a shirt. Not even Kenny had seen me without a shirt, we'd just pulled our dicks out and jacked off, but sometimes we pulled our pants down some. And the two of them were a lot more like high school guys than I was, especially Clyde! But it was like Clyde read my mind.

He grinned and pulled his t-shirt up and off over his head. I had to stare at him. He had a beautiful chest and shoulders, smooth and muscular. His pecs almost shone in the moonlight, his nipples hard and dark. His waist was narrow. He was the most beautiful guy I'd ever seen.

And Kenny looked good, too. He wasn't as muscular as Clyde, but his shoulders were broad, and he had nice pecs. His nipples were really hard. I was wishing me and Kenny had taken our shirts off for each other before. Clyde reached out and stroked my shoulder. His hand felt warm and gentle "Let's piss, Butters," he said.

We each unzipped and pulled our dicks out. Of course, I'd seen Kenny's before, since I'd jacked him off several times. Six inches looked huge to me. He was thick, too, with lots of golden hair. But it was Clyde that I wanted to see. When he pulled it out I guess my mouth dropped open. It had to be six inches or over, but it was completely soft. It was a little thinner than Kenny's, but the cockhead was big and thick.

I was still staring when Clyde started pissing. Kenny was pissing on the other side of me, so I turned so I could piss, too. I was just wishing so hard that I had something to impress Clyde with, as much as he impressed me. He'd already said I was beautiful, though that was a pretty weird thing to say to a guy. But I wanted to really impress him somehow.

I pissed a long stream. We all did, I guess from the drinks at the movie. We shook our dicks.

"Hey, Kenny want to get me hard?" Clyde asked.

Kenny kicked his shoes off and pulled his jeans and briefs off at the same time. I'd never seen him naked before. He was hard already. He got down in front of Clyde, grinned over at me, and took Clyde's dick in his mouth. He held his hand over the big balls hanging down, and sucked.

I guess I looked pretty stupid, standing there with my hardon and my mouth open. Kenny was sucking cock! And the longer he sucked, the bigger Clyde's cock got. I could actually see it getting bigger. I reached down to pull on my dick, but I kept my eyes on the blow job.

When Kenny pulled away, Clyde pulled his jeans and briefs off and kicked his shoes aside. When he stood up, he turned toward me so I could see it all. His cock slapped up against his belly. It was longer than I'd imagined a cock could be, at least eight inches. His cockhead wasn't the same size, either; it was a big round mushroom-shaped deep red cockhead. The word "beautiful" came into my head. His pubes were a darker brown, almost black, but they were just around the base of his dick, like a little bush that sprouted a huge tree in the middle. His big ball sac hung down, the dark red skin holding the two round globes inside. I hadn't realized until that moment that a guy could be beautiful.

"Come here, little Butters," Clyde said. He motioned me over with his hand. When I stood in front of him he was more than a head taller than me. He took my hand and wrapped it around his cock.

It was hot. It was hard as a rock in the middle, but the skin on the outside was so soft and smooth. I could see and then feel some of the veins running up the side of his shaft. It was throbbing against my palm.

"Suck it," he said quietly.

Until that night I'd never even imagined having a dick in my mouth. Kenny and I had never done that. But at that moment I wanted nothing more than to taste the thing in my hand. I licked at the head, running my tongue over his little hole. It ran through my head only briefly that I was tasting the last of his piss. I opened my lips and put his cockhead into my mouth. It filled my mouth almost completely. And it was so hot! I could feel the smoothness of it against my tongue. Somehow, I knew to suck, but I didn't want to suck too hard. I didn't really know what I was doing.

My forehead was against Clyde's abs and his cockhead in my mouth. I felt Kenny reach around and unfasten my jeans. I stepped out of them when he raised my feet to take off my shoes. But I was lost in the wondrous sensation in my mouth and the scent of sex I was inhaling. I moved my head around a little so I could rub the cockhead all around the inside of my cheeks. I heard Clyde moan a little when my tongue brushed across his cockhead, so I knew to lick at it.

"Oooooooo yeaaaaaaa..." he moaned." You're a beautiful little cocksucker. Eat me, baby. Eat my meat oooooo..."

Kenny was kneeling next to me, watching and caressing my ass. He'd never touched my ass before, and I liked that. But my head was filled with the realization that I was a cocksucker, and I loved it. I was sucking the biggest cock I'd ever seen, the most beautiful guy in school, and I loved it.

Clyde put his hands on either side of my head and gently pulled me off his dick. I could see the saliva from my mouth all over the cockhead. I could still feel the heat of it; taste the sweetness of it, in my mouth. I discovered that my hand had been cupped under his ball sac.

Clyde moved me back several steps. "Let me look at you, Butters." I just stood there. I could feel his eyes all over me. All four inches of my little-kid dick was throbbing, and I could feel a little breeze between my legs and around my smooth balls. I wanted to impress him, but he was such a hunk, and I was only freshman who looked like he still belonged in middle school.

I felt his hand on my shoulder as he slowly turned me around; he stopped me when I had my back to him. I felt his fingers brush lightly over my ass. I guess I'd always been a little embarrassed by my ass. It's too big for a kid like me. Sometimes the boys at school would snicker about it.

"Smooth as a baby," he whispered. "An ass any girl would kill for."

I didn't like being compared to a girl. But he liked what he saw. And I liked that.

"Come on, baby," he said. He took my hand and led me to the back of the pickup. He and Kenny let the tailgate down. They hopped up on it their legs dangling over the side, and Clyde reached down, picked me up, and sat me down between them. It didn't seem any effort at all to him. Then he moved me to his lap.

He had arranged me so his dick was still raised against his belly. My legs were over his thighs. He hugged me to his chest and began to lick and kiss at my ear. I got shivers all over, but I pressed into him. One arm was around my shoulder, holding me tight, and the other hand was toying with my nipples, my belly, and my dick. I moaned as he stuck his tongue into my ear. Kenny was caressing my back, and he moved his hand down to my ass to play with my crack.

"I promised you a blow job, didn't I, babe?" Clyde whispered in my ear.

He put both arms under me, one under my back and one under my legs, and raised me a bit. I watched as my little dick flopped around in front of his face, and then he opened his mouth. He took it all in! Every bit of my dick was gone, hidden inside his deep red lips. He moaned as he sucked on it, and I felt so shakey inside I could hardly keep still. He stopped sucking long enough to lick all around my dick and down onto my balls.

"Oh, god, so smooth, so hot, so pretty..." he groaned.

I could see Kenny hop down from the tailgate and stand in front of us. I felt his hand on my ass, and then I felt his finger slide into my crack. I didn't care what he touched. I didn't care if he touched everything! My whole body was being assaulted by waves of pleasure from the mouth and tongue working on my dick.

Then I felt Kenny's finger on my hole. It was wet; he must have licked it. He pressed in a little, and it felt so good I pressed down on his finger. But suddenly my insides twisted in a knot so tight I could barely choke out the words. "Gonna... cum... cum..."

The finger wiggled in my hole, and Clyde sucked faster, and it was like the entire world blew up inside me. When I came, I couldn't have shot more than a few drops into Clyde's mouth, but it felt like I was emptying everything inside of me out, out through the dick that was still being sucked, out into the warm, wet mouth there...

"AAAaaaaaaaaaa..." I screamed. I didn't care who heard it, though there was no one around to hear except the two boys who were pleasuring me. "AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa...!"

I went limp in Clyde's arms, and for a minute I wasn't aware of anything at all. Then I felt my face being hugged into his chest, his arm around my shoulders. He rocked me.

When I finally looked up at him, he smiled. Then he lowered his face and kissed my lips. But he didn't stop there. His tongue pushed my lips aside, and he took control of my mouth. He tasted every bit of it as he slowly moved his warm tongue over the inside of my cheeks, my teeth, my tongue. I realized I was kissing him back. In exactly the same way.

"A beautiful boy like you needs a guy like me," he said, finally. "You need me, Butters. You need me like I need you."

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. But it slowly dawned on me that I had somehow done exactly what I had wanted so much to do. I didn't know how I'd done it. But I'd impressed him. He liked me.

I moved my hand down to his cockhead. I ran my finger over his little hole, moving the slick precum around it.

"That's for you," he said. I thought he meant that I should lick it, but he hopped down from tailgate, still holding me.

He walked around to the open door on the passenger side of the pickup and lay me on the seat with my legs hanging down and out the door. I didn't understand what he wanted, but his hands were on my ass caressing me, and I felt so relaxed. I was surprised when I felt him kissing my ass cheeks, but I sighed from the warmth of his lips. He licked my cheeks. Then I felt his tongue on my little balls down between my legs.

I was totally unprepared for what he did next. It had never occurred to me that such a thing could be a part of sex with boys. He moved his warm, wet tongue up from my ball sac and into the crack of my ass. He kept licking upward until I could feel his tongue on my asshole.

He was licking my hole.

I moaned loudly at the unexpected sensation, at the sudden pleasure that surged through me. I think I actually moved my legs apart a little, as though I were begging for more tongue. He licked around and around for a while, moving his tongue slowly, then rapidly, then slowly.

"Beautiful, smooth pussy," I heard him whisper. "Lovely pussy..."

He pressed his tongue against my hole again, but this time he pressed in a way that made the tip of his tongue slip in a bit. He was actually licking at my hole! Licking... oh, god it felt so wonderful...

I could feel the very sensitive skin of my pucker give way a little as his tongue pressed inward. Could he actually stick his tongue inside? Yes! I wanted that. Why would I want such a thing? But I wanted that so badly!

"Put it in... in..." I heard myself whisper. I was too enthralled in the passion overwhelming me to be shocked that I would beg for such a thing. I was learning a lot that night.

As Clyde pulled back from my hole, I heard Kenny say, "Be careful, now." His voice sounded stern, unlike Kenny usually sounded. I looked back, and he was handing Clyde a tube of something. Clyde squeezed some stuff on his fingers, and then he rubbed it all around my hole. It was so cool and made me so horny. Then he stuck a finger into me. It just slid in.

I felt a hand on my back, rubbing me, and I heard Kenny say, "He wants to fuck you now, Butters."

I froze when I heard that. It meant he wanted to put his cock in my ass. It had to mean that. What else could it mean? But his cock was so big and hard...

"No..." I whispered.

"You're a virgin, aren't you, baby?" Clyde asked.

I nodded.

Clyde kept his finger in and moved it around inside me. Then he put in a second finger. It was tight. It felt good, all right. But that wasn't a cock.

Kenny kept rubbing my back. "He knows what he's doing, Butters," he said quietly. "He'll use lube to stretch your hole. It will hurt just a little, but the hurt will go away, I promise."

Why did I feel like I really wanted his cock inside me, when I was so afraid of it?

Clyde kept moving his fingers all around, pushing on the edges of my hole and wiggling them inside. It was wonderful.

"No, babe," Clyde whispered. "I'll keep the hurt away as much as I can. Such a sweet pussy. I wouldn't want to hurt it at all. I'll go slowly. You push out when I push in."

I trusted Kenny. I knew that if I told Clyde to stop, Kenny would get him to stop. But Kenny had set all this up, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. And when I felt the top tip of Clyde's cock touch my hole, I wanted to be fucked more than anything in the world.

"Please... be careful..." I whispered.

Kenny must have been standing close to the side, because I felt his hand take my hand and hold it.

Clyde pushed. I remembered to do what he told me and pushed out from the inside. I could feel my hole stretching around that mushroom head of his. That made me horny and scared at the same time.

"Just push back, Butters," Kenny said, and he squeezed my hand. I held real tight to that hand.

All of a sudden there was a huge pain that made me yelp. It felt like my whole insides were being pried out of me. Clyde stopped pushing right away.

"It'll go away, and then you'll love it," Kenny said.

There were tears in my eyes, but Kenny was my friend. I believed him. "Has he ever fucked you?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah," Kenny said, "and it's fantastic. I promise."

"I won't move until you tell me to start again," Clyde said. I could feel one of his hands on my hip, and the other one reached around to play with my dick. That made me hard.

"Do it..." I whispered.

Clyde moved in again. The hurt didn't go away, but it didn't get worse, either. I squeezed Kenny's hand really hard. I could feel Clyde's hot cock passing across the edge of my hole, and I imagined it disappearing into me. I was being fucked.

Somehow the hurt got less. And the more cock I could feel, the more the hurt went away. Pretty soon I didn't feel any pain; I just felt full. And then I groaned as I realized how wonderful my ass was feeling.

Clyde knew that; he must have. "I'm all the way in, baby. In your virgin pussy..."

And he started to move inside me. That made it feel so very good. Every time he moved, in or out, it felt even better. I moaned, and Kenny squeezed my hand. I was being fucked.

In and out. Slowly. My virgin ass was being plowed by the biggest dick I'd ever seen, and it was the most exciting thing I'd ever felt. Clyde began to move a little faster. It was Kenny's hand on my dick now as Clyde held me by both hips. He fucked harder, too, and I pressed back at him because I wanted to. Because I wanted more of his cock. Because I loved the way he was fucking me.

"Oh, babe, sweet pussy..." Clyde muttered. "Yea... soft pussy, yea... hot pussy..."

I could tell when he was about to cum. Until then it just hadn't dawned on me that he would be shooting his cum inside me! I suddenly wanted that really bad, and each time he thrust into me I pushed back harder.

"Fuck me, Clyde... yea fuck me..."

Clyde slammed his groin up against my ass real hard, froze for just a second, and then fucked really fast, groaning loudly. I knew he was about to cum. I bucked my hips back into him...

"Awwww fuck aaaaaaaa..." Clyde shot hard. I could feel his cock lurching inside me. He kept fucking.

"Gaaaaawwwd ooooooo..." He shot several more times.

Then he pressed up against my ass really tight. He leaned down over my back, and I could hear him panting. He was heavy on me. Something happened inside my ass, and I could feel his cock slipping out. I didn't want that! When it dropped away from me I felt so empty inside.

Clyde kissed all over my back and then raised me up. He turned me around on the seat until I was facing him through the door. He had this dreamy look on his face. He leaned in and sucked each of my nipples a minute, then he raised up.

"Butters, I want you to be my girlfriend."

What?

Girlfriend? I wasn't a girl, and I didn't want to be one. Just because my tits were a little big... Just because my ass looked a little big on me...

Clyde just smiled, and then he turned and walked to the back of the pickup. Kenny stood in front of me.

"I'm not a girl!" I whispered. "I don't want to be a girlfriend!"

"Relax, Butters." Kenny started rubbing my thighs. He put his arms around me and hugged me close. "That's just Clyde. The way he talks. He used to talk about my tits and pussy when we were younger."

He got a more serious look on his face. "Butters, he likes you. A lot. He wants somebody, and you're the somebody he wants. Look at him. He's a hunk! He could be your boyfriend! He'll be really good to you, Butters. So, let him talk about titties and pussy if he wants to. It's you he wants, not anybody else."

Well, that was right. Imagine. Me! The littlest kid in school, probably. And the most gorgeous hunk on the basketball team.

"I don't know, Kenny. I'm... Sexing with you is fun; you're my friend. I don't know how to be a... you know. A... girlfriend."

"I'm your friend, Butters." Kenny put his arms around me and gave me a hug. "I'll be with you a lot of the times you guys are together. You'll love it. I promise."

He put his arms around me, and I hugged him close. Kenny was always good to me. He never lied to me. If he would be there, too... It could be fun, sexing with Clyde. He was really something!

I nodded slowly, still not quite sure what I was getting into. Kenny called to Clyde, and Clyde came back to the door of the truck. He kissed me on the cheek, then on the lips, and then we kissed with our tongues again, like we did before. Yes, I could like this a lot.

"Okay, babe?" he asked.

"Okay," I said. I had to grin. I didn't know who was getting the best part of this deal, him or me.

So for the rest of Clyde's senior year, I was his boyfriend, even though he liked to call me his girlfriend. Of course, it was a big secret. We hardly ever saw each other or spoke to each other at school. Kenny was sort of a middle-man, I guess you'd say. It was okay for me to go over to Kenny's house, even for an overnight now and then, since our families were friends. And since Clyde was Kenny's friend it was natural for him to come to Kenny's house sometimes, even for an overnight.

We always wound up naked, all three of us, whether it was after school or some evening when Kenny's folks weren't around or at an overnight when his folks had gone to bed. Kenny would watch us for a little bit, and then he would have some fun, too, sucking each of us, fingering our asses, whatever. The only thing was that he couldn't fuck me. I was Clyde's girlfriend, and only Clyde could do that.

Sometimes we'd just lie facing each other, and he'd tell me how pretty I was and how much he liked me. Or he'd play with my titties and suck on them. Sometimes he'd lie back against the headboard and watch me as I sucked his nipples or his dick. Sometimes he'd rub that huge cock all over me. Or suck my little pecker until I had a good cum. When he fucked my pussy, he'd talk about how good my pussy tasted. Sometimes that would be before he fucked me, and sometimes that would be afterwards, when he licked and sucked everything out.

And he said he loved me. Well, I knew he didn't mean the love-forever-and-ever kind of love. He meant the love-for-right-now kind. And that was okay. I got used to him calling me his girlfriend, and I didn't mind it so much. I was in bed with the hottest hunk in school, and no girl could say that!

There were some times when Kenny wasn't with us. Clyde and I would go out in his car sometimes, and we'd sex it up in the woods like before, or sometimes just in his backseat. It was fun being naked in his car.

Kenny was still my best friend, though. And he and I sucked each other a lot. We kissed, too. I liked kissing Clyde, but Kenny was better at it. Oh, and I drew a picture of Kenny and gave it to him as a present for getting me together with Clyde. It was just his face, nothing else. And maybe it wasn't too good, but he said he liked it, and I think he meant it.

When Clyde graduated in the spring, he left for a summer camp where he'd be a counselor. Then he'd go on to college. He hardly said good-bye. But that was okay, too. For two reasons.

First, I had more sex my freshman year that I ever thought I would! Just think -- when I started school I had just barely begun to cum! I'd never even jacked off with anybody before. By the end of the year I was a good kisser, a great cocksucker, and one hell of a fuck!

And, second, that's when I got my second boyfriend. And I'll tell you all bout that later.


End file.
